


In Uniform

by Kalloway



Series: And then after... [4]
Category: Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade | Teknoman
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Making things a little more official...





	In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Table 2 - Strange

"Do I look strange?" Dead End questioned as he held his arms out at his sides. "It's not very comfortable."

"I'm sure we can find one that fits better," David replied. "You do look good in uniform, in general." 

It was also a step closer to having everything official, after all. Considering all the of the trouble Dead End had caused, there was a lot of pushback to giving him any sort of proper clearance or position, but in the end, his strength and battle record won out. 

Which meant he was now stuck in a uniform that David expected to last no more than another five minutes. 

"You look better in yours," Dead replied with a shake of his head. At least no one had tried to force him to straighten up his uneven hair or even pull it back, though David had seen it tied up more than once. 

"Once we find you a better jacket, I'm pretty sure it'll be a tie," David said, laughing. Everyone was used to him. Dead End would turn heads like crazy - more than he already did. 

"I also got an ID card and an incredibly unpleasant physical," Dead End continued. "And a room assignment..."

He shrugged and David wasn't sure what to say. Dead End had pretty much moved in with him and everyone had just been politely refraining from reporting it. 

"Next door," Dead continued with a little smile. Then he undid his jacket and slid it off before tossing it to David, who'd been on the bed lazily reading over a report before Dead End had returned. 

"Somebody must be on to us," David commented with a chuckle as he set it aside. 

"Wouldn't want to disappoint them."

Dead reached back to engage the door lock. And the rest of his uniform did not last five minutes at all.


End file.
